Leather & Libraries
by MyLittleDramaQueen
Summary: Lors de la dernière soirée à Poudlard, Hermione décide de ne pas se présenter à son cavalier pour vivre différemment ses adieux au chateau.


La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient seules les notes joyeuses s'échappant de la grande salle illuminée venaient troubler la quiétude de cette nuit d'été. Les dernières copies d'examen avaient été remises et le grincement des plumes sur le parchemin froissé ne résonnait plus. Les étudiants pour lesquels cette nuit serait la dernière passée à Poudlard, chaque pas de danse semblait nostalgique comme si jamais plus ils ne danseraient. Comme si cette nuit chaude serait la dernière de leurs existantes." _Dans un certain sens, c'est vrai_ ", se dit Hermione. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une jolie robe que la cadette Wesley l'avait forcée à acheter quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours pas descendu les marches de marbre de l'escalier menant à la grande salle. Elle avait passé tellement de bons moments dans ce château, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire la fête avec les autres, se serait comme officialisé le départ imminent du château et c'est bien la dernière chose que la préfète avait envie de faire.

Elle commença donc à vagabonder parmi les différents étages, parcourant les différents couloirs. Ses yeux avaient commencé à picoter en arrivant dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage, mais dévalèrent ses joues pour de bon en arrivant près des toilettes qui avaient scellé le début de son amitié avec Harry et Ron. Ils étaient devenus des hommes désormais et ils songeaient tous deux devenir aurors mais désiraient prendre une année pour eux avant. Ils avaient tous choisi de revenir une fois la guerre terminée pour finir leurs études et cette année s'était avérée plus que bénéfique, mais les deux hommes désiraient vivre, eux qui avaient été forcés de vieillir bien trop vite.

Les larmes coulaient désormais abondamment et lui brouillaient la vue. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'alcôve qui se trouvait en face de toilette. Son maquillage était fichu désormais, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle ne descendrait probablement jamais rejoindre les festivités après tout, il n'y avait rien à célébrer.

Le martèlement lourd des pas sur le carrelage l'informa de l'arrivée d'une personne, mais Hermione ne se retourna pas pour autant. Son regard encore humide regardait les étoiles. Dans un film de son enfance, le protagoniste disait que les étoiles étaient toutes les esprits des personnes mortes qui les regardaient de là-haut, Hermione se demanda si une partie de son coeur allait devenir une étoile après son départ de Poudlard. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement les pas qui s'étaient arrêtés juste à côté d'elle. C'est la voix grave et un peu rauque de son ennemi de toujours qui la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour Granger, mais tu es encore plus laide que d'habitude, dit Drago Malfoy.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, Malfoy? Attention on pourrait croire que tu deviens sentimental, dit-elle doucement.  
\- Sentimental, moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai les yeux gonflés comme des choux-fleurs Granger.

Elle éclata de rire, mais un rire franc cette fois et se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant un court moment avant qu'ils ne commencent tous deux à détailler l'autre. Malfoy était ravissant comme toujours dans son costume noir. Il avait relevé les manches de son veston et il était possible d'apercevoir la marque des ténèbres briller sur la peau laiteuse de l'adolescent, mais il ne semblait pas s'en faire. Malgré que son expression restait dure, ses yeux bleus océan pétillaient de malices comme ceux d'un jeune enfant. Hermione, elle portait une robe au velours tellement profond qu'il semblait noir dans la nuit. Elle n'avait de coiffure sophistiquée comme au bal de quatrième année ayant préféré les garder naturels dans son dos avec simplement deux mèches relevées afin de ne pas obstruer son visage. Elle était sublime et le fait d'avoir pleuré n'altérait aucunement la beauté qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Les bras dénudés de celle-ci étaient couverts de chair de poule provoquée par le froid ambiant. Drago en parfait gentleman qu'il était retira son veston pour venir le déposer sur les épaules tremblantes de l'héroïne de guerre. Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence regardant le ciel couvert de petits points brillant immobiles jusqu'à ce que, semblant vouloir rendre la dernière nuit à Poudlard spéciale, un petit point blanc se décide à bouger. L'étoile filante traversa le ciel jusqu'à ne plus être dans le champ de vision des deux adolescents. Hermione sourit, la nuit était belle, elle songea que rien ne pourrait la rendre plus magique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était avant que Drago Malfoy ne se décide d'intervenir .

\- Tu sais, dit-il, chez les sorciers une légende prétend que Merlin, par amour pour Vivianne la dame des lacs, donna une partie de sa magie aux étoiles pour qu'elle puisse bouger et ainsi faire le tour du monde. On raconte que la magie est tellement puissante qu'elle permet aux sorciers qui voient l'étoile volante de faire un vœu.

\- Et tu as fait un voeu, lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

\- Non, je suis bien trop vieux pour ça et je n'y ai jamais cru.

\- Pfff, je ne te crois pas, tout le monde crois aux histoires d'enfant

\- Si je te dit c'est quoi, tu m'aideras à le réaliser?

\- Bien sur, dit-elle tout sourire.

\- J'ai souhaité que la personne à laquelle j'ai fait le plus de mal me pardonne, soupira t-il tout bas.

\- Qui est cette personne, je suis sur que...Oh... tu veux dire...

\- Je ne peux quitter Poudlard en sachant que tu m'en veux encore

\- Mais Drago, je t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu étais prisonnier de cette guerre comme nous l'avons tous été.

\- Même avant la guerre, j'ai été horrible.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance?

\- Tu me l'offrirais? demanda t-il hésitant

Hermione lui souris gentiment avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles du serpentard jusqu'à ce que les bouches des deux adolescents soient presque en contact.

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira pour la première fois de la soirée le visage du jeune homme. C'est lui qui vint réduire l'espace entre ses lèvres et celles de la gryffondor son véritable voeu toujours bien en tête, embrasser la femme qui faisait battre son coeur de serpent.


End file.
